dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Piccolo/Dragonball Evolution
is a fictional character in the 2009 film Dragonball Evolution. He is an adaptation of King Piccolo, an early antagonist in Akira Toriyama's ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, and Piccolo Jr., his reincarnation. In Dragonball Evolution, Lord Piccolo is portrayed by James Marsters. Biography James Marsters, the actor who portrays Piccolo, explains that the character is "thousands of years old and a very long time ago he used to be a force of good, but he got into a bad argument and was put into prison for 2000 years. It got him very angry, and he finds a way to escape and then tries to destroy the world." Background Piccolo is an evil Namekian who attacked Earth along with his minion Oozaru, two thousand years ago. Seven mystics fought Piccolo and sealed him away into the mafuba where he was trapped for two thousand years, but then broke free from. After escaping from the mafuba, Piccolo looks for the Dragon Balls, wanting them to wish for eternal youth. ''Dragonball Evolution'' movie In the movie, Piccolo kills Grandpa Gohan and has Mai collect the Dragon Balls for him. After Goku overcomes his evil side, he defeats Piccolo with the Kamehameha attack, but Piccolo survives and is treated by a woman he spared. ''Dragonball Evolution'' video game In a secret part of the story in the film's video game, Piccolo survives and invades Toi-San temple with the Fu-Lum, and goes by the identity of Neo Piccolo. Roshi fights him while Goku uses a Kamehameha to destroy the Fu-Lum before fighting Piccolo and defeating him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast Cannon' - used in the video game adaption of the movie only. *'Destructive Wave' – used in the video game adaption of the movie only. *'Death Wave' – used in the video game adaption of the movie only. *'Eye Laser' - Lord Piccolo's Ultimate Attack in the video game. Forms Neo Piccolo Neo Piccolo (ネオピッコロ, Neo Pikkoro) is an enhanced state used by Lord Piccolo in the Dragonball Evolution video game. Gameplay-wise, he remains the same as his normal counterpart, except that he also gains a counter move, similar to one used by Roshi in the same game. Actor's insight *"Oh, Dragonball is the coolest television cartoon in the last 50,000 years. It's got a Shakespearean sense of good and evil. The movie has incredible action scenes with characters with unbelievable powers. It's going to be really visually exciting."James Marsters Discusses Dragonball cinematical.com *"Definitely the story of this movie is different from the original. . . . For example, some characters in the original don't appear in the movie. And we try to give it a more gritty and graphic (realistic) feeling. Though there are differences between the two, I think it is all right if the core part of Dragonball remains."Interview with James Marsters dbthemovie.com, 7-Jul-2008 *"True men need not to flaunt themselves. They're calm, gentle and modest but when it comes to the crunch they don't hesitate to kill the enemy, and I think that's what Goku is. Goku is a real man. *"Speaking of Piccolo, one word comes into my mind, it's "loneliness". Piccolo is always floating in the air in the beautiful landscape, but he never even admires the landscape, he is only thinking or musing and staring at his feet. I think that is a characteristic of Piccolo more than anything else. Maybe it must be a characteristic for revenge. He hates himself and blames the people who had trapped him. His desire to kill not only them but their family, furthermore to destroy the city and the planet they live and protect. To get revenge is everything to him. Everything." Trivia *James Marsters, the actor who portrayed Lord Piccolo, would later go on to voice Zamasu/Future Zamasu in the Funimation dub. Coincidentally, both Lord Piccolo and Zamasu/Future Zamasu had a similar personality and backstory, and both characters even had a connection to a villainous form of Goku. External links *James Marsters' official website References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragonball: Evolution Category:Villains Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials